Sucked Into The Video Game
While playing a video game, Kaitlin and friends unknowingly get sucked into the video game world and must clear the level to escape. Episode Summary Kaitlin has Maddie, Savannah, and Katie over. They're busy playing their favorite adventure video game, which can use four players. All of a sudden, the game has a malfunction, and the girls are somehow sucked into the game. Kaitlin thinks this world is pretty trippy. Katie wasn't expecting a world with bell shaped trees. Maddie only likes it because they can turn into cats. Kaitlin wants to try. Savannah thinks they should stay focused on trying to escape this world. The only way they can is by clearing the boss level. They get right to it. In another world, the girls are getting hungry. Kaitlin is glad there's food around because there's cherries just sitting there. Kaitlin eats them and thinks they tasted kinda funny. Katie is in shock to see that there's two Kaitlins. Kaitlin is scared by this. But she eventually figures out she needs the other Kaitlin to help take out some enemies and reach certain obstacles. The other girls eat cherries as well to help them get through the course. The next world gets tough. It's a ghostly world. Kaitlin thinks this is scary. Savannah says that after the haunted house incident this should be a piece of cake. Katie wonders why the background music is so depressing. The Boos aren't even sure why this is. The girls make the Boos disappear with light blocks and make it through the ghostly level with ease. Now all that's left is to confront the boss, which the girls think shouldn't be a problem. They get to the boss castle and take back their earlier statement. The girls just try and make it through the level without getting scorched. Suddenly, Katie gets hit by a lava bubble and almost falls off a ledge. Kaitlin quickly comes to Katie's rescue. Katie thanks Kaitlin and says they should go take down the boss. The girls arrive at the boss. The boss arrives. Kaitlin feels like she's seen this boss somewhere before. Savannah says it's time to take down this beast. The girls fight him, but he's just too strong for them to take him. Just then, Mario comes in and hits Bowser with his invincibility star. Bowser is defeated and the girls go back to reality. Katie thinks that was cool and that they should do it with another game. Maddie advises her against it, but before they know it, they're in the middle of World War 2. Production Information * The CGI in this episode was done with a collaboration with OuiDo Productions and Nintendo, who agreed to allowing the show to use one of their games in this episode * Oddly enough, the game doesn't go in chronological order * Eighteenth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The game the girls get sucked into is Super Mario 3D World. The following levels are seen: ** Super Bell Hill ** Double Cherry Pass ** Shifty Boo Mansion (this is the second time the level's theme is heard in the show, the first time being in "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge") ** Bowser's Lava Lake Keep (in addition, The Great Tower Showdown is heard as the boss theme, and the boss battle resembles that of Super Mario 3D Land. Also, the star theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii is heard, making it the second time that theme is heard, the first time being in "The Kaitlin Movie") * Savannah mentions the events of "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" * Kaitlin remembers seeing Bowser in "Kaitlin at the Olympics" * The girls are sucked into Call of Duty 3 at the end of the episode Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles